


Untitled 11.23 tag

by caranfindel



Series: Season 11 codas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sam Fucking Winchester, Sam Winchester-centric, episode coda, single sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will not meet death on his knees, not this time. Or, the longest run-on sentence ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 11.23 tag

Sam is on his knees, hands bound behind his back, coughing up his own blood, knowing the face of the MoL's enforcer is the last thing he'll ever see, vision going dark around the edges, when he sees Dean run into the room, face frozen in horror, and somehow Mom is with him, somehow Mom and Dean are together, somehow his last desperate hope actually came true and Billie relented and let his brother into Heaven with their mother, and maybe they're here to meet Sam as he leaves this world, maybe Sam will be allowed to join them and maybe he won't, but it doesn't matter, this is enough, Dean made it to Heaven and Sam got to see him one last time and this is enough, so he struggles to his feet and it hurts, oh god it hurts, but he will not meet death on his knees, not this time, and he smiles before he spits a mouthful of blood at the bastard who twisted the blade into his gut, because this is a good day to die.


End file.
